


红蜘蛛的要求 Do You Know What Your Boss Want?

by Againsthe



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againsthe/pseuds/Againsthe
Summary: 平线有话说。





	红蜘蛛的要求 Do You Know What Your Boss Want?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valan/gifts).



> 标题出自Adobe市场云广告词  
> Do You Know What Your Marketing Is Doing？（大意：你知道你的目标市场正如何变化吗？）  
> 中文标题《甲方的要求》

又是一年毕业季。

 

“能从工程院里毕业，你去干什么都比当机体设计师好。”

战后最远近闻名的机体改造师兼设计师平线如是说到。

 

完全没有说服力的发言。

 

“这其实取决于双方。”

百忙之中接受采访的救护车说。

“设计和改造者自身的标准，以及接受改造的一方提出的要求复杂程度。”

 

“不，根本不是那么一回事。”

平线几乎是扔下自己手里的改锥和喷枪。

“我不知道你脑子里是怎么想的，但是脑袋正常的人不会拿自己和救护车比较，绝对不会。而且你不会想到自己未来得面对怎么样的客人，那超出你能承受的范围，甚至超过你的想象。”

 

但……

 

“没有但是。听我一句劝，为了避免你遇到我曾经遇到过的，唯一的途经就是：别、入、行。”

平线说，带着面具的脸往往很难看出表情，但此时此刻竟仿佛能从他脸上读出一抹暴躁。

“我以前为红蜘蛛服务，我知道那是什么。”

 

红蜘蛛？

 

“我是个宽宏大量的上级。我从未想过这件事，曾经最为受到我信任的医官竟然会对我作出这样——有失公允，完全偏颇的评价，这真是太令人伤心，且深深让我失望了。”

接受采访的红蜘蛛议员说到。

“抱歉，我需要一点时间来接受这件事——噢，什么，别打扰我！你没看到我在接受采访吗？紧急什么会议？没有人能打断我接受采——嘿，嗨，警车。”

 

后续摄影与录音内容应议会管理人警车，及铁堡安全与保密协议执行人红警的要求予以删除。

 

“你看到了，那就是红蜘蛛，但你见到的还不足他百分之一的功力。”

平线再次拿起改锥和喷枪，低下头去捣鼓工作台上的那块整流板。

“他就是那种你能想到最麻烦的主顾：你给他一个推进器，他立刻说，我想要一个平衡仪；于是你给他一个平衡仪，他就会说，我要的是有着这样那样外观和功能的平衡仪；等到你费尽千辛万苦为他安装、调试完毕之后的时候，他会说，抱歉了哥们，我改主意了，我不想要平衡仪了，我想要的其实是一对新的整流翼，顺便你觉得是蓝色还是红色更合适？”

平线把桌上的整流板翻了个面，他的动作让人觉得好像那就是红蜘蛛要的整流翼。

“这就是结束？太天真了，等你终于按照他所有的要求完成了改造之后——这可能会花掉你好几个沃恩——千万不要直接让他看镜子，除非你想知道什么是真正的绝望。”

 

什么？

 

“他会说：我还是喜欢最开始的那个设计。”

平线冷哼一声。

“你知道吗？我这辈子最后悔的一件事，就是当初没选择和大黄蜂一起离开铁堡。至少那样我就不用替红蜘蛛设计机体了。”

 

其实没“那么”糟糕。

平线在心里说。

红蜘蛛只有一个。

 

平线还记得那份给他留下了巨大心理阴影面积的工作。

如果现在的他穿越到他接下工作的那一刻，他说不定会给当时那个沉浸在首席医官名头里的傻小子一巴掌，让他清醒清醒。

不是每个人都能做到救护车那个程度。

 

那么，事情应该从哪里讲起？

哦，哦，对，红蜘蛛需要一个新的机体，作为塞伯坦共和国的第一任领袖，他当然需要一具配得上他身份的新机体。

本来这件事进度对着日程表绰绰有余，甚至还有些宽松。

直到他洋洋洒洒开始向红蜘蛛介绍自己的设计时，他才知道自己到底揽了个什么瓷器活。

 

他的金刚钻在哪？

 

“为什么这里是一体式的？”

“呃，因为这样——”

“闭嘴，告诉我这里为什么用这种结合结构。”

“比起其他的——”

“我不喜欢这一块涂装色彩，还有这一整块的形状。我需要更高贵的棱角，而不是这种低档劣质的、量产型才会有的愚蠢轮廓。告诉我，到底是什么让你觉得我会喜欢你对推进器的这种修改？愚蠢的地面单位，你根本不知道什么合适游击之王。还有！这……”

“……”接连被打断两次的平线终于明白了他的意思，他理智地关掉了自己的发声器。

二十个循环后，红蜘蛛停下来喘了口气，把改装方案像扔垃圾一样扔进身侧的平线手里，表情轻松得仿佛刚刚做了个伸展运动。

“听明白我的意思了吗？你最好别打算让我重复一遍，我的时间很宝贵。”

平线默默收起数据板，对红蜘蛛低了低头，反正面罩遮着他的表情。

“明白了，请允许我立刻回去为您进行修改。”

其实开头的五循环后他的处理器就有些停转了。

一会儿出去他得先找点清洁布好好擦擦自己的面甲。

比起红蜘蛛嘶哑与尖锐混合在一起的声音，这念头才更能占据此时此刻平线的处理器。

 

随后便是地狱般的修改之旅。

红蜘蛛只不过提出：我不喜欢。平线却必须得猜测：那他喜欢什么。

一遍又一遍，红蜘蛛的时间确实宝贵，而且他非常不愿意把时间分给他的机体改造师。

在红蜘蛛再一次说道：“让这件事等着，处理好你自己的工作，我还有我的事情要处理。”

平线明白了，至少又有三个循环日里他别想约到“日理万机”的天选领袖。

 

他到底是为什么要重新设计自己的机体？

别想，别问，问就是不知道。

 

这该怎么做？

现在的平线能轻而易举地拿出解决方案，这也是他解决当时的方案：

一口气出两三套，让他选去。

哪怕三套都是白费功夫，但至少排除法比大海捞针来的简单。

 

记住，永远别问“不喜欢什么”，要问“喜欢什么”。

 

平线不止有给红蜘蛛设计机体这一份工作。

然而消耗了他最多精力的绝对是这一件。

这份工作终于告一段落的时候，平线感到自己焕然一新，甚至感到自己无所不能。

 

最重要的是，平线想通了：

人犯不着在这种事情上多动气。

随后他便愈加发现自己在面对红蜘蛛多种多样、强人所难的工作时得心应手。

 

谁在乎为什么一个医官应聘的人不仅要试着修好一具没有脑袋的尸体，还要让一尊停机还损失了两个成员的组合金刚恢复功能？

他甚至还要照顾一整片火种田，还要修复一个差点杀了自己的家伙。

他只是个无辜可怜又无助的医官！

有人要宰他，都不咋能还手的那种！

看看他火种舱上的修补痕迹！

但是，谁、在、乎？

 

红蜘蛛不在乎，反正他也没有别的更好的科学官人选了。

速混？那就是个骗子。

平线也不在乎。

在红蜘蛛的手底下混多了，他也不能在乎更多东西了。

 

至少这些工作不用他给这些人重新设计机体——还不需要符合红蜘蛛一天三百变的审美。

谢天谢地，这可太好了。

 

所以，归根结底，平线的苦难来自于红蜘蛛。

但红蜘蛛只有一个。

 

可没有人能说平线劝人不要入行是错的。

没有人。

能受得了红蜘蛛的人，叫做天赋异禀。

这不是吹牛，看看平线现在的成就，付出和回报和天赋，三者对等。

但一般人能应付一般人就得算是好脾气，加上技术过人了。

——可有了这把刷子，干什么不比当个机体设计师好？

 

至于平线……

他已经熬出头了。

改造医师的调整锤在整流板的边缘落下最后一锤。

平线将它从桌上拿起，对着无影灯确定平整度，光线的折射和曲率都近乎完美，足以满足最可苛刻的要求。

接下来只需要补漆收尾就行了。平线松了口气。

 

送走了采访者后一片静悄悄的工房仿佛算好了时间，刚好亮起通讯传入的提示。

平线轻松地点开它，红蜘蛛的大脸毫不意外地跳了出来。

 

“平线——”成像里的人吊着自己的嗓子，一副兴师动众要找他算账的模样。

“您的整流板替换件已经准备好了。”平线适当地向他展示桌上的东西。

“咳。”红蜘蛛被噎了回去。他咳嗽了一声，在平线的注视下，装模作样地说道：“不错，不愧是我最信任的医官。”

现在只是个改造师。平线在心里订正道。

 

面罩真是个好东西。

 


End file.
